prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Princesses
are twelve princesses who protect the entire balance of the universe in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. The girls must find each one of them in their Star Color Pen form to help with the resurrection of the Princesses. Each Star Princess represents one of the 12 zodiac signs. History Prior to the beginning of the series, the 12 Star Princesses resided in the Star Palace in Starry Sky Galaxy, where they defended the galaxy and Prunce had served them. One day, the planet was attacked by the Notraiders, who consumed the Star Palace in darkness in their search for the Princesses' powers. The Princesses quickly entrust Fuwa and Prunce to find the legendary Pretty Cure, sending them to Earth before using the last of their powers to drive the Notraiders away. As a result, however, they were all scattered into space in the forms of the Princess Star Color Pens. In episode 1, Fuwa has a dream where she remembers the princesses sending her off. In episode 2, Prunce explains what happened to the Star Princesses when he tells the story about how he and Fuwa met Lala. At the end of the episode, Hikaru's Star Color Pendant starts to react, acting as a compass and pointing to a Taurus symbol. In the episode 3, after locating the Taurus Princess Star Color Pen and then retrieving it from the Notraider Tenjo's clutches, Hikaru inserts it into the Twinkle Book, drawing the constellation to help change Fuwa's form, which then causes Fuwa teleport everyone to the Star Palace where the fairy uses the pen's power to revive the Taurus Star Princess. When this happens, she returns to her throne, causing the Taurus symbol in the view above the palace to glow pink. The princess then thanks the Cures and the fairies for returning her to her throne, but she also tells them that they must free the remaining 11 princesses before the stars disappear. She also states that her powers have not fully returned yet and that the Cures have to find the other 11 Princess Star Color Pens and trust in Fuwa's powers before returning the group to Earth. In episode 6, it is revealed that the Notraiders were able to find the Leo Princess Star Color Pen before the Cures could. When it appears, Lala's Star Color Pendant reacts, notifying the group of its appearance. Just then, Aiwarn and Bakenyan arrive at the observatory to attack the Cures and the Notraider shows them that she corrupted the Star Color Pen, using it to turn Ryoutarou into a Nottoriga, trapping him inside the monster. The Cures try to get the pen back, but the Nottoriga proves to be too powerful. It is not until they worked together to force Aiwarn to let her guard down, allowing Milky to take the pen and return it to normal. After defeating the Nottoriga and saving Ryoutarou, Milky inserts the pen into the Twinkle Book, drawing the constellation to change Fuwa's form and sending them to the Star Palace, where Fuwa helps revive the Leo Star Princess. When she appears, she thanks the Cures and explains to them that power comes from trusting and helping each other. She then implores them to keep working together to find the remaining 10 pens and save the universe from becoming dark. In episode 8, the Libra Princess Star Color Pen is discovered on the planet Kennel stuck on top of a statue of the planet's elder, where it was considered a sacred object by the planet's inhabitants. Prunce attempts to tell them that the Cures need the pen more than they do, even going as far as suggesting to Elena that they steal it, but she says they shouldn't because of its importance to Kennel. Just then, Kappard sneaks in to try and steal it for himself, but the Cures notice and transform to defend it. After being told that both the Cures and Kappard were seen as bad, Prunce then realizes he was wrong for suggesting they steal it and explains to the aliens the pen's importance. Just then, Doggie, along with Maggie and Neggie, attempt to pull the pen out of the statue. After some struggle, they manage to free it and gave it to Soliel, allowing her to use Libra Soleil Shoot to drive Kappard and the Nottorei away. Not long after that, Elena inserts the pen into the Twinkle, drawing the constellation to change Fuwa's form and sending them to the Star Palace, where the fairy revives the Libra Star Princess. When she appears, she thanks the Cures for freeing her and commends them on taking care of a growing Fuwa. However, she cannot seem to find Prunce, who was now covered in fur because of Kennel's hair tonic, and even though he tries to get her attention, she still cannot see him. In episode 9, Aiwarn was shown to have obtained the Capricorn Star Color Pen and corrupted it, using it to summon a Nottoriga and trapping Sakurako within it. Like the first one, the Nottoriga proved to be a challenge for the Cures, especially Selene, who had been worrying about being perfect for everyone. However, she clears her mind and learns to accept the help from her friends, even destroying a laser blast meant for Soleil. To get the pen back, Star at first distracts Aiwarn by jumping around on the star-shaped platforms she summoned, while Selene used a perfectly aimed Selene Arrow to knock the pen out of the Notraider's hand. Selene then catches the pen from Soleil, with it turning back to normal and allowing her to use the upgraded Capricorn Selene Arrow to defeat the Nottoriga and force Aiwarn to retreat. Soon after, they return to the Star Palace thanks to the Twinkle Book and Fuwa, taking the form of a goat, revives the Capricorn Star Princess, who then thanks the Cures for saving her and tells them to work together to find the remaining eight pens. In episode 14, Elena discovers that the Scorpio Star Color Pen is nearby while looking for her brother Touma, but she and the rest of the Cures soon discover that Tenjo was able to obtain it. Eventually, Soleil was able to take the pen back while trying to rescue Touma, who had been turned into a giant Nottorei thanks to Tenjo's new power. After she used her second upgraded attack, Scorpio Soleil Shoot, Soleil and the others used Southern Cross Shot to purify the Nottorei and free Touma. After Tenjo retreats, they return to the Star Palace and Fuwa, taking the form of a scorpion, revives the Scorpio Star Princess, who thanks the Cures for freeing her. In episode 15, the Cures learn that the Sagittarius Star Color Pen is located on the planet Zeni where it is being auctioned off. Mao, a famous space idol, invites them to attend, allowing them to get a chance of obtaining it. Even though the Cures eventually were able to win the auction thanks to the Star Donuts, they soon learn that it had been stolen by the space phantom thief Blue Cat. They go and look for the pen, only to find out that Mao herself is actually Blue Cat. To make matters worse, Aiwarn appears again with another Nottoriga. After a brief duel against Selene, Blue Cat gives her the pen when she notices her teammates struggling. Selene then uses Sagittarius Selene Arrow to subdue the Nottoriga before she aids the others in purifying it. Then they return to the Star Palace where Fuwa, taking the form of a centaur, revives the Sagittarius Star Princess, who thanks the Cures for rescuing her. In episode 17, the Cures head to Zeni again as the Virgo Star Color Pen had been located in Doramusu's mansion. They soon learn that Blue Cat is also targeting the mansion for a heist. Doramusu learns of both of their arrivals and sets up various traps to impede them, but they avoid them all and make it to the treasure room. The Cures find the pen under a glass dome. After the Cures stop Doramusu from destroying Blue Cat's treasure, Kappard appears and takes Doramusu's imagination to upgrade his weapon. He is then able to break the dome and retrieve the pen, but Blue Cat blinds him with one of her cards. Star then knocks the pen away, allowing Soleil to retrieve it and use Virgo Soleil Shoot to knock the Nottorei away before downgrading Kappard's weapon with Southern Cross Shot. They then return to the Star Palace where Fuwa, taking the form of a maiden, revives the Virgo Star Princess, who thanks the Cures for saving her. Star Princesses Trivia *The Taurus Star Princess shares her voice actress with Loretta-sensei from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Two Star Princesses (Leo and Libra, respectively) resemble two Cures. *The Capricorn, Sagittarius and Virgo Star Princesses are the only ones to have their reviving animation sequence shortened. *It is revealed in episode 11 if a Princess Star Color Pen of a princess who was already revived is corrupted into a Dark Pen, the corresponding princess becomes affected as well, feeling pain until the pen is purified. *The Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius and Virgo Star Princesses are the only Star Princesses whose pens have not yet been corrupted by Aiwarn. *The Scorpio Star Princess' hair resembles Sasorina's hair from ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' when it extends. **She also shares her voice actress with Tenjo. *The Sagittarius Star Princess shares her voice actress with Aiwarn. *The Virgo Star Princess shares her voice actress with Mao/Blue Cat. Gallery References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure